Living on the Edge: the fanfic
by StupidSequel
Summary: Mario finds himself in one of the most extreme and unforgiving environments ever and he'll need to use every skill and glitch he's ever learned and master it fully. Based on TheFinalBoss's Living on the Edge hack. Proof that Mario will do ANYTHING for Peach.


**Living on the Edge: the fanfic**

(A fanfic based on one of the hardest SMW ROM hacks ever. This fanfic was inspired by the Living on the Edge ROM hack made by TheFinalBoss726)

Mario went through the turnstile and then found himself shot out of a cannon.

"WHEEEEEEE!" he shouted as he shot full speed into a field colored blood red. He was shot into a hill which he ran off of, and fell onto a shell.

"Oh crap, oh crap, I'm not gonna make it!" he shouted as he pushed the falling Koopa shell into the wall and jumped off of it and kicked a shell sandwiched vertically between two skull blocks. _I'm guessing I die if I touch those. _He jumped off the shell and sailed through a slope, glitching, going under the ground.

"Hey, this is actually kinda fun," Mario said to himself. After kicking and bouncing off a few more shells at full speed and spin jumping off a purple block, he found himself falling, falling, falling into an endless void. He could barely make out a huge pile of decomposing Yoshi corpses at the bottom.

_I'm about to join them _was Mario's last thought before a message popped up that stopped time. It read 'Good, seems like you're all warmed up, now it's time for the level. Good luck."

"That was a warm up?" Mario gasped.

He was teleported to a strange land with a wall with a doorway on it. The doorway read 'Quit Now.'

"Quit now. I'd better find out why Bowser wants me to quit now. I'm curious."

He went through the door and found himself falling in a vertical shaft with walls made of skull blocks. On either side was a small patch of concrete. _Great. I have to wall jump continuously between the two concrete patches. _There was also a falling Koopa shell that he managed to catch just in time. He wall jumped and tossed the Koopa shell up in the air.

_If I time it just right, I can duplicate the yellow block with the eyes from a distance. _When the Koopa shell reached its peak, it made a copy of the yellow block with eyes to the left of it, horizontally. It ate the bottom half of the Dragon Coin. Mario caught the shell and wall jumped.

_So this is what cut-off looks like, _Mario thought as he was wall jumping back and forth while waiting for the struck block to stop rotating. When it was done, he threw the shell against the wall, and when it rebounded, he bounced off of it to get up to where the Dragon coin half was. He got it and was standing on something invisible. There was another shell on top of the lone turn block. Mario kicked the shell to the left to reveal a key just below where the Dragon coin half once was. Mario looked down and his eyes popped out of his sockets and went back in. He shouldn't have looked down because there was nothing below him. No color. I mean no color as in 'black, white, grey, and transparency count as colors.' He picked up the key, dropped it. "Oh sh-" he started to say, and then he landed on the key.

On the way down, he kept rapidly picking up and letting go of the key, narrowly dodging skull blocks and Munchers on the way down. Doing this allowed him to slow down while falling, kinda like the key was his personal flying apparatus. Mario began reminiscing about a time when there were no skull blocks, just walls of stacked Muncher plants, and levitating plants. He could not remember when he had last seen those.

When he went under the skull wall, there was an opening. Mario landed on the key one final time, picked it up while jumping, and repeated the process of landing on the key while jumping through a series of tight corridors, with walls made of skull blocks and Munchers. He set the key down right below a door and went through the door.

The door led him to a narrow concrete platform, surrounded on all sides by an endless void below. Mario ran to one side, spin jumped, landed back and ran to the other side. "I sure hope somebody is catching a video of this or the princess will circle her finger around her head to indicate craziness when I told her what I had to go through just to rescue her."

He ran with his arms out to his sides and jumped in between two vertically spaces Munchers that were one tile apart, and wall jumped off a concrete space while picking up a Koopa shell. He kicked the shell onto a field of Muncher plants and bounced on it several times to get across, and then bounced off it one final time just to scale a skull wall. He bounced off another shell and spin jumped off another purple block and there was another door.

"Ohmigosh, when is this nightmare going to end? I'm already experiencing PTSD and random palpitations."

The door led him to a large room with a low ceiling consisting entirely of skull blocks and Munchers. He jumped upward, narrowly avoiding the skull blocks, just to get a Koopa shell. It was like trying to jump 15 feet up in the air through something identical to the Chokey from Matilda. _Am I in hell? _He grabbed the shell from the small alcove, bounced off it, and bounced off a few more shells resting a top walls made of skull blocks. Mario wall jumped off a couple concrete walls, having no time to think or breathe, grabbed a purple block, dropped it, and spin jumped off of it before falling more than a foot, allowing him to get up to an alcove with a shell on it. Mario fell off with the shell, wall jumped off the concrete wall a few times, kicked the shell at the wall, and bounced off it on the rebound. He found himself on a small concrete ledge with a purple block at one end, and a Muncher ceiling immediately above. Mario ran and jumped back and forth off both ends to build up speed, and when he reached top speed, he grabbed the purple block, jumped, dropped and spin jumped off the purple block, and did the same with another one, careful not to lose his relief,Mario saw a feather resting atop a concrete and skull block structure. He was excited because the cape is one of the most game breaking items in Super Mario World, but at the same time was also overcome with a sense of foreboding. He ran as fast as possibleon it and dove into the corner, right through a Muncher._ "_Sorry Muncher. I hope I didn't hurt you too bad. But you were blocking the way, so I had to corner clip through you."

Mario quickly stepped through the door that was beneath the concrete structure to not lose his momentum and flew through a narrow passage of Munchers and skull blocks, narrowly avoiding getting chomped by the Munchers. "Oh my God!" Mario cried as he found a one tile wide shaft. "Do I have to fly upward through there?" Seeing as how there was nowhere else to go but up, Mario flew upward through the Chokey like shaft slowly but carefully. He then flew up another Chokey shaft and ran quickly through the vertical slalom of skull blocks, while carrying a Koopa shell and losing his cape power-up. Just as he was about to die from running out of invincibility frames, he kicked the shell and it bounced back and forth between the sides of a Muncher gap. Mario bounced off the shell and off a few more shells in a tight claustrophobic room made of skull blocks and Munchers. He descended a staircase by bouncing off the same shell multiple times,the word 1-up inexplicably floating up from the ground. "Oh my gosh, that was cool. I didn't know I could do that!" He jumped off the shell one final time and moved a purple block out of the way to enter a large structure made of skull blocks. He spin jumped off the purple block and wall jumped off a small concrete wall, grabbing a shell in the process and shell jumped up the large structure made of skull blocks and Munchers. He grabbed a blue and a P-Switch. He bounced off the P-Switch, timing it down to the yoctosecond, and bounced off a few more shells in tight quarters, including the blue shell he grabbed earlier before getting to yet another door.

"OH COME ON!"Mario shouted angrily when the door didn't lead to the exit, but to yet another room. He was standing on a key, right above a bottomless void. He tried not to look down. He repeatedly let go of the key and picked it up again, making himself fall slowly. He then came to a low ceiling of skull blocks and upside down Munchers. At one corner was a note block. Mario picked up the key and jumped at the same time, and tossed the key up to the note block. An identical note block appeared beside the note block in the corner. Mario key-jumped again and repeatedly cloned the note block by throwing the key up against it, forming a bridge of note blocks. The last note block cut off the bottom half of a Dragon coin. Mario collected the top half of the Dragon coin, repeatedly jumped while grabbing the key, letting go and landing on it to gain height, and ate the mushroom to grow twice his size. Mario couldn't remember when he last ate one of those.

He fell back down, grabbed the key that spawned from the Dragon coin bottom half, and used the two keys to cross the gap, pedaling them like a bicycle. While pedaling the keys like a bike, Ms. Gulch's leitmotif from the Wizard of Oz played. He got the two keys below him, jumped up toward a concrete bridge above him, and glitched through it. With no time to think, and fatigue already overtaking his body, Mario quickly ran through a short row of Munchers, losing his mushroom power-up.

Once again, there was nothingness under him, so he used the key as his personal flying apparatus by dropping it and landing repeatedly. Above him he saw a little shaft with either side made of skull blocks. He key-jumped up to it, ate the mushroom that was conveniently rested atop a rope, key-braked back down, and found himself on a large concrete structure. As fast as he could, Mario ran to the other side of the concrete structure, arms held out at his sides, and jumped toward the wall, jumping off of it. He did some advanced mathematical and physics calculations inside his head, and aimed at the corner of the structure. Sure enough, he glitched through the corner and down, down the sea of concrete, until he found the keyhole. Still carrying the key from earlier, Mario inserted the key in the keyhole.

Next thing Mario knew, he was in a room with a banner that read "WINNER." An Asian kid greeted him.

"Good job, Mario, but in Asia, this is only a tutorial level. This is nothing." Mario died of a heart attack upon hearing that.


End file.
